1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a detection oligomer and method for controlling the quality of a biochip using the detection oligomer, and more particularly, to a detection oligomer containing a hairpin structure and a method for controlling the quality of a biochip using the detection oligomer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A biochip is used to analyze the constituents of biological samples by monitoring a reaction between the biological samples and a matrix of probes immobilized on a chip substrate, when the biological samples are introduced to the probes. Each cell in a biochip has different probes immobilized on a surface thereof, thereby allowing detection of various data.
As an amount of data to be analyzed increases, various kinds of probes that can hybridize with bio-molecules need to be coupled and immobilized onto the biochip. The use of the various kinds of probes being coupled and bound to a biochip heightens an importance of quality control (QC) of biochips that involve determining whether or not a probe having a desired base sequence is bound to the biochip.